Love in a New Nakama
by TwinzLover
Summary: The Mugiwara pirates land on an island where they uneasily find a new friend in an interesting girl. She quickly spells trouble and mischief for the crew with her love of adventure and romance ; AU from OP plot. Pairings inside.
1. New Island Dance

**The Mugiwara pirates stop on a interesting island. They are on the island for no more than 5 min, when they are ambushed, by... 1 teenager? So why is she suddenly their nakama? And what is she trying to do to the other girls? This is a story of romance/nakamaship/humor! Find out what happens to the crew after the new girl pushes and shoves till there's fun and love for all! Pairings are as followed: LuffyxOC, ZoRo SaNa, and just a little bit of UssopxKaya! R&R please! Warning! this story is written in japenglish (Japanese and English) but mostly English, so if you haven't watched the anime the real way then don't read. **

"Oi, Island up ahead." Zoro's voice came through the speakers on the Thousand Sunny.

"Yahoo!" Yelled Luffy.

"Usopp! Usopp! Did you hear? New Island Dance now!"

"Hai, I heard, I heard!" The two linked arms for their New Island Dance.

"New Island~!" They sang as the kicked their legs at the same time, then danced in a circle, before yelling, "GO SUNNY GO!!" a little to loudly.

The two were suddenly covered in lumps as Nami yelled at them for being to loud for her to focus.

"Sumimasen Nami~." They said/mumbled (their faces are swollen) in unison.

"It's fine, just don't do it again." She sighed.

"HAI!" They yelled again.

"BAKA, YOU'RE DOING IT NOW!" She said hitting them over the head again.

"Oi you shit heads! Don't annoy Nami-san!"

"Thank you Sanji-kun."

"Hai~ any time Nami-swaan!~" Sanji's eyes turned into hearts as he left back to the kitchen in a tornado.

"Nami! Island up ahead remember? Geez are you really falling for ero-cook? Pay attention!" Zoro yelled down at her.

"The money you owe me just doubled." She said turning to face the island looking unaffected.

"Nani???!! You can't do that!! No matter how mad you are!" He yelled back.

"Tripled." Was all she said before yelling to the rest of the crew."OI!! Mina!! There's an island up ahead! Sanji! Prepare to turn into that cove over there!" She pointed to a spot just right of the place where they were heading that instant.

"HHHAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! Nami~ssswwwaaannn!" He chimed as he leaped to the steering wheel.

"Good. Now Luffy, Franky, pull up the sails!"

"Right Nami." Luffy puffed out his chest and saluted her.

"OW! Hai onee-chan!" Franky yelled over his shoulder.

"I wish he'd stop calling me that." She whispered to herself.

**A/N: What did you all think? Please let me know! I am begging here, give me a review! I will even except flames!**


	2. Fight on the Beach

** Fight on the Beach **

** The Hostage is... Chopper?**

The crew walked off the ship onto a white beach.

"Suge!!" Yelled Luffy. "Oi Franky, make me a huge sand castle so I can rule the beach!"

"Oi, Luffy, are you really gonna be Pirate King and King of the Beach?" Asked Chopper starry eyed.

"Of course, I can do anything I want!" Luffy stood beaming with pride and self confidence stomping his left foot on top of a pile of sand.

Mean while...

A girl sat watching the Mugiwara pirates play. _Hmmhmm! They are quite funny aren't they? Haha._

"Oi, Chopper catch!" Usopp shouted as he threw a 'Captain Usopp Bouncing Circle!' (also known as a beach ball) towards him. That's when the girl realized the symbol on the talking tanuki's hat.

_FLASH_

"Huh?! What was that!" Nami yelled in shock.

"Wah!! Luffy, Zoro protect me!!" Usopp ran behind Zoro, who in turn threw him at Luffy, who ducked leaving Usopp ankle deep in water.

"Oi, oi, where's Chopper?"

"Luffy! Mina~! Kaskete!" They all looked up.

"Give Chopper back you weirdo!" Nami yelled at the girl who was holding him.

"I will give back your doctor-san when I'm done with him. He will not be harmed."

"Only nakama can use Chopper!" Luffy fumed.

"Oi oi, he's a person, not a toy." Everyone said at once while sweat dropping.

The girl floating above them with an amused smile. "Very well, Mugiwara, I will become your nakama!" And with that she was off, a floating blur.

"GIVE CHOPPER BACK!" Luffy screamed before chasing after her.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy swung at, and nearly hit the girl carrying Chopper, but she was fast.

"You can't defeat me." It was a simple sentence presented simply, but it made Luffy even more angry.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" A blur of fast fists threw through the air, as the rest of the crew came into view.

"If you can hit me once, you can have the tanuki." She said with a taunt in her voice before laughing, and then flying back towards the beach.

"Grr. Come back you coward, I'll break every bone in your body for taking my nakama!"

"Catch me if you can." She said with a wink.

"Luffy, we have to figure out how she's floating, it's clearly her strength in this situation. We are on a beach, that means if she's in the air, she can get out of our reach." Nami

spoke calmly, but there was an edge in her voice.

"Hai, Nami-san's right, demo how do we get her down? She's clearly a Devil's Fruit user."

"Un, Sanji you are correct, but every Devil's Fruit user has a weakness!"

"Water. So we splash her?" Zoro was nonchalant, but serious.

"Exactly." Nami winked.

"Alright then that's a great plan, but how will you splash me with water if I'm way up here?" They all looked up to see the girl taunting them from above.

She wasn't very tall, just over five feet. She had dark eyes that laughed when you looked into them. Her hair was as dark as her eyes, it was collar bone length, and was a tad wavy. Her skin was tan, and sun kissed. She was wearing a loose fitting T-shirt, with a bathing suit underneath. She also wore a pair of shorts that went down to mid thigh. She was pretty to say the least, but she was also young, maybe 17-20 in age range.

"We'll fight you of course." Said Zoro with a smirk.

"Of course." She bowed, before putting Chopper on the top of a tree. She whispered to him before flying off, "Your nakama will not be harmed, just stay here, I have a patient for you."

"Alright let's see what you've got!" She flew above them in a circle, before diving strait towards Sanji.

"I wont hit a girl." He said cooly as she hovered by him. She flew near his ear. "Sexist." She whispered. "By not being able to fight a girl, you are treating us as lesser being. Deciding that girls can't defend themselves." She shook her head in disappointment.

"No, I just don't want them to! I want them to be treated better than us! I want them to be able to sit back and relax, while I, their prince, do all the fighting for them." He heart eyed and swiveled.

"So you're a selfish sexist.." She whispered again.

He broke in half. He got in the fetal position and started to cry.

"Fight me." She said wildly, taunting him with her words.

"I.. I can't!" He cried some, that was quick, and easy.

She beamed at the rest of the crew, "Anyone else want to try?"

"We are not all as chivalrous as him, we will eat you alive." It was Nami who spoke, her voice cold as ice.

"Cold, aren't we, Ice Princess?" Nami flinched in anger. "That's right, get angry, fight me!"

"You asked for this!" Nami said with a smirk. "The weather is cloudy! CLOUD TEMPO!"

The girl looked up to see a thunder cloud above her head. "Impressive!" he said happily.

"It gets better, watch. LIGHTNING TEMPO!" Nami threw the lightning bolt into the cloud, but the cloud was gone.

"If you're wondering where your cloud went, I moved it over there!" She pointed over to the ocean in the distance where a large black cloud hovered.

"Nani!? How did you..."

"You'll never beat me, until you figure out my power!" She gave a rather jolly laugh, then went on to her next victim.

Unfortunately for the pirates, that happened to be Usopp."Cho-Cho-Chotomate! Before you fight me, know that I have eight thousand men surrounding this island! One false move on your part, and you could be dead within seconds!"

"Honto?! Where, where!?" She looked around confused, before scratching her head and turning back to Usopp. She frowned, the look of confusion turning into one of calculation.

"Demo, I only saw you guys exit that ship, and I don't see any other ships around here." She looked up in thought. "So the only way you could have eight thousand men, is... Invisibility!" She slammed her fist into her palm, determination written all over her face.

"Brace yourselves." Robin said in a soft carefree voice.

"What do you mean?" Nami said , the ocean started to shake. _BOOM SPLASH BOOM BOOM SPLASH! _

"Na-nani?!?!" Nami screamed as she saw huge bursts of water explode into the air."How? What is going on!!?? Where are the bombs?!"

"Navigator-san, I don't think there are any bombs." Robin was smiling a little to herself as she looked towards the girl in the sky.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I believe our little friend there, is making that happen, and I think she might try to find the eight thousand men Usopp told her about next."

"H-how would she be able to do this? And there's no way she'll find them, they don't exist!"

"She doesn't know that." She turned her head to look at Zoro, who was frowning, he looked focused, waiting for the enemy to make a move that would help him.

"She would have to be as stupid as Luffy to think he was serious."

"HEY!" Luffy made a pouty face.

"She believed him about the ships." Robin said completely ignoring Luffy.

"That's what that was?! She was looking for the ships? I thought she was trying to aim at our ship with those bombs!" Nami said, also ignoring Luffy.

"Those weren't bombs." She looked at Zoro who was completely focused on the girl, who looked like she was lifting something heavy.

"She moved the water up, she was trying to blow the 'ships' out of the water from below."

"Na-nani?! How would she do that!!?" Usopp pretty much passed out from thinking what the evil girl could do.

"Chotomate Zoro, how did you figure all this out? You don't know that for sure.."

"She is looking very focused, but she doesn't wield any weapons, or anything to aim with. She is using her Devils Fruit power."

"But what is her power? That's the puzzle." Said Robin.

"That's gonna have to wait. She's done focusing, I think she's gonna let loose." Sanji spoke for the first time after his battle with her.

She looked at them. They looked at her. Her face was bored and a little confused.

"There are no more ships, and no more men." She finally said. She said it so simply. Her voice was bland for the first time that day. "I searched the whole island. I couldn't find anyone new, besides you 7." She looked at each one in turn.

"I can find anyone, but I couldn't find your men." Usopp was shaking in his boots. "So I have to know." It was becoming unbearable. You could tell nothing, by the tone of her voice, as to what she was thinking."HOW DID YOU GET GHOSTS TO WORK FOR YOU!?!" She yelled looking a mixture of skeptical, confused, interested, and just a hint of anger.

Everyone had a look of shock, and horror on there faces. They had all gone white, and fallen slowly to the ground. Except Robin of course, who was giggling to herself.

"H-h-how?" Nami was crying on the ground and slamming her fist on the ground.

"S-she's a baka." Zoro's whisper was barley audible.

"I was kidnapped by her?" Chopper looked like he would never believe in himself again.

"S-s-she's worse than Luffy." Usopp mumbled to himself.

"...." Sanji looked like he did when the soap lady had lathered him up to much.

"AHAHAHAHA!!!" Luffy was cracking up.

"I can't be beat by some one so stupid!" Zoro was on his feat in a matter of seconds, katana drawn. "Fight me you baka! I wont lose to you!" He spat the word _you_ like she was filthy.

"Ok, but you will lose." She smiled happily at him.

**(A/N: So what do you think is gonna happen? What do you think her power is? What should her name be?! Comment please! LGE)**


	3. Battle Under the Sea

**Tiny weeny disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own One Piece. It is a sad fact, but we will have to live with it. any way here's the next chap. **

** Battle Under The Sea**

** Zoro vs. The Brutai Brutai User**

"I challenge you!" Zoro yelled up at her with a smirk.

"Hai, I except your challenge!" She looked at him excitedly. "But, first I must warn you, you will lose!" And with that she was off, heading towards Zoro at full speed.

Zoro was equally as fast, if not faster than the stranger. He laughed with amusement watching her charge toward him. _Does she really think that by coming at me with that speed, that she can actually defeat me?_ She was a mere 4 feet away when Zoro began his attack, "Kur-" when she suddenly vanished. "Nani?!" Zoro said, stopping his attack.

"Don't let your guard down," He turned to the left, instantly coming in contact with a fist. "or you'll get hit." She giggled then dashed to the waters edge. "Try, and try, but you will lose." Then she did something no one saw coming. She jumped high into the air and dove straight into the water.

"Ho-how? She's a devil fruit user! She can't swim, she'll become dead weight!!!" Nami said frantically.

"I guess the only way for us to find out, is for Bushido-san to go after her." Robin said.

"Ah." Zoro seemed calm._ How the fuck did she do that?! She hasn't come up for air either. Would she drown herself? Does she not know!? Crap, guess I better just follow_.

_Shi shi shi! Will he follow? I haven't had this much fun since... No I wont think about that, I have to get serious, I have to get that talking Tanuki!_

_Where is she, I can't stay under for too long, I'll run out of oxygen!_

"There you are!" Zoro's eyes widened as he turned towards the voice. "I guess I should let you talk too huh?"

"Ho-how can you do this?!" Zoro yelled at her.

"Baka, you still haven't figured it out. I ate the Brutai Brutai fruit when I was 12. I can control the elements." She snickered. "I put a bubble of air around myself when I went under. I can swim and do whatever I want freely, but without touching the water. I gave u a head bubble so it would be fair."

_Nande? She could easily win in these conditions, so why is she making it fare?_

"I have never been one to cheat my way through life, so I will end this fare and square!"

"Hmmhmmhmmhmm" He chuckled. "And what makes you think, that you can beat me?"

"I can control everything around me. I can even control you."

"You wont though, and that's why I'm going to win this! Tatsumaki!" A whirlpool (supposed to be a whirlwind) went strait at her, but she just swam to the left a little and avoided it.

"Your attacks are going to be a lot slower in water, but don't worry I'll end this fast." She focused her mind on the water. "Brutai Brutai Icicle Attack!" The icicles flew through the water fast. They had air surrounding them, so they went much faster then Zoro's attack.

However, Zoro's strength aloud him to block every icicle.

"Ha, you'll have to do better then that!"

"Hmm, it seems I have greatly underestimated you. I thought you would be as easy as the other bakas."

"Trust me, I'm much stronger. Two Sward Style: Nito-Riyu Lai!" Since this attack was for cutting through objects, it went much faster through the water. And yet, his attacks still had no impact on the Brutai user.

"All your sword techniques move like wind and are so fast and thin it cuts through the water. But you forget, I also control wind." The attack stopped suddenly mid way.

"You can stop my attacks, because you can see them in the water. But I wonder, how good would you be if you were doing hand-to-hand combat, instead of range?"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough wont we?"

"I guess we will." He swam/ran toward her as fast as he possibly could in his current surroundings. Using his fingers in a jab technique, he quickly slammed his left hand to her right kidney. She turned swiftly, only to be hit in the left side.

"*Cough* Nice hit *cough*" A bit of blood dribbled from her lips. She smiled. "But I'm a lot stronger then you take me for." Fast as lightning (A/N: yes i know it is a bit cliche because of the song and the situation, but it describes her speed well so =P), she moved around him till she was exactly behind him. She let out a grunt as she drove her palm side ways into his ribs. Using her other hand in the same way he did, she jabbed him right next to his spine so that she hurt him without braking any bones. He let out a cry of pain, just as she grabbed his right for arm, and drove another jab to the spot just past his elbow.

"You've underestimated my true strength, now this must end." She grabbed both his arms, and kneed him in his mid-back. "Gah!" Blood spurted from his mouth as he began to sink. "Careful now, don't sink. We have to get you back to your nakama." She said in a sing song voice.

"Mina! Look! She's carrying him!" Usopp yelled. Everyone turned slowly in horror. She had defeated Zoro. What was going on? How could she beat him, in water no less?

"Mina, listen up! I am going to make this a little more fair for you all!" She smiled. _Not that it matters, I will beat all of you_. "My Devils Fruit ability is Brutai Brutai, I can control the elements." A wave of shock spread over all their faces. "I will take your talking tanuki now, and be on my way."

"I'm a reindeer, damn it!" Chopper flared with anger. "You see? Horns, horns!"

"Mate." Everyone looked at Robin. "I was once taken as well. Everyone here fought for me till I was safe, and sound in my home. We will fight for Chopper till we die!" She yelled.

This threw the Girl in the sky off guard. _Nani? I have to kill them? Is that what they're saying? Why can't they just let me borrow the doctor? I'll return him once he's done his job! Nande, doshde? Why are they fighting this hard?!_

"I see." She looked down at her feet. "Then you leave me no choice. I must kill you all!"

**Well? What do you think?! Tell me!! I know some people read this, I check the stats!! So please comment!!!!!! And If you don't then you are a bunch of meanies who shouldn't bother to read this, if you're not going to tell me what you think!!!! Well bye bye!! Oh and even though I don't own One Piece (Why god? Why would you do this to me!?) however I do own The OC known so far as the Brutai Brutai user!! So don't even think about using her! **


	4. Hana Hana vs Brutai Brutai!

**Ok first I would like to give a shout out (yes I know that is old school and kind of lame to say it like that) to my friend Irenia from Austria! She is the only one to say anything to me about this story!! Even though at the end of the last chap it clearly says tell me what you think!! Now she is the second person to favorite this story, which brings up the question; why didn't Runolan say anything!! Oh well, the point is this is for Irenia, and I go on tangents!**

** Battle of the Devil's Fruit**

** Hana Hana vs. Brutai Brutai!**

"SHISHISHISHI!"

"WHAT IS SO GOD DAMN FUNNY?!" Nami yelled.

"She thinks she can kill us all!" Luffy replied.

"BAKA!" Nami and Ussop said as they both hit him over the head with their fists.

"She is powerful, but there are 6 of us, and only 1 of her. I could use some fun." Robin said with a slight grin and a small chuckle.

"I too like a challenge." Robin heard a whisper in her ear. Her eyes widened. Robin whipped her head around, but saw nothing.

"Up here!" She looked up to see an icicle coming for her head.

She let out a chuckle._ Is she even trying?_ She thought as she, quick as lightning, caught the ice spear in her hand 5 inches from her face.

"You'll have to do better than that."

"I already have." Sneered the girl.

Robin opened her eyes as she felt the icicle in her hand turn to water and rap it's self around her hand. Then, just as quickly as she caught the spear, it caught her.

Robin's hand had turned to ice! "What, what are you doing?" She said, fear on her face.

"You can not win with just swiftness! I am swift in the mind!" The Brutai user laughed.

Robin chuckled. "As am I." She said. "Cien Flore!" As she said the words, hands grew from her hands, breaking the ice.

"Nani?" The Brutai user looked down to see arms growing from arms in two chains that grabbed her feet. "EEAH!" She screamed. The hand chain things, continued their attack, by then slamming the girl face first on the ground, then backwards. "STOP!" When she yelled it, there was such power in her voice that Robin hesitated.

"Wrong move." In the split second Robin hesitated, the strange girl had made the hands freeze completely.

"I control the elements. I can even control your body. I have had this since I was small, I can control everything!" She let out a humorless chuckle. "So let's see what your Devil's Fruit Limit is!"

"Na-nani? What are you talking about." The girl looked away from Robin to see a puzzled, and slightly frightened looking Luffy.

"Hmm?"

"What do you mean? Devil's Fruit Limit? What does that mean?"

"You don't know? Well, I guess, you have only had your Devil's Fruit ability for a few years huh? When you decided to be a pirate?"

"No, I have had it since I was young as well." He said, not really getting the message.

"Since I am the only one on my island with an ability, I have studied." She said with a shrug, and eye role.

"All Devil's Fruit have a Limit, so to speak. Let's say, you can only use it so much, you know, it absorbs too much of your energy. Or it could be more complex, for example; when you consume a Logia type, you become the element, so you always have a counter part. Fire, will always have the natural enemy Water. Lightning, will always have the enemy of Rubber. It is a cycle."

"Oh! I see! So, how can you figure them out? Is that part of your fruit?"

"Ei. But like I said, I study."

"You should have studied more." She turned a shocked face to Ussop.

"Nani? I don't know what you mean?" She said confused.

"While your guard was down this whole time, I've been using a new technique called: USSOP STRING!" As he said it, she felt a hard tug from all directions of her body. She let out a blood-curdling scream. Her body felt like it was being cut into pieces!

"M-my b-body, it, it, hurts." She let out a soft whisper. _What is this technique? I have to get out! Why can't I control the weapon? Think...! He said string! That's it! These are sharp string! From instruments, and cooking utensils!! They're cutting me! But they have to have a base, otherwise they would only touch me, not pull._

She looked around for some kind of object that was bending odd, or looked out of place. As she looked, she could feel the ropes get tighter. _Must hurry!_ She thought. Then she found it. It was Nico Robin! She was using her Devil's Fruit to pull the strings from the trees! _The trees! That's it!_

All of the sudden, 50 or more trees died! Not like broken in half, or ripped from the ground, just dead!

"Nho uh seeh uh puer oh meh Butai fuit! I cen e-en take za wer fom tees!"

They all looked at her. Her head was throne back, because she now had water in her mouth.

"What the hell?" Franky said confused.

"She has used her power to take the water from the trees." Robin said a bit angrily.

"Ats whu I ed!"

"Your mouth is full of water baka! No one can understand you!" Luffy yelled, he then stuck his tongue out at her.

"Ust ate ill I ge ou uh iss!" She gargled?

"Still can't understand you baka!" He yelled back.

"Ats I!" She then spit icicles like a machine gun down at them.

"RUN! DUCK!" Ussop yelled frantically. In the process of her shooting, she managed to hit a hand. The others disappeared after that.

"Ha! I am free again! Meh!" She said pulling down her bottom eyelid and sticking out her tongue.

"Why you..." Luffy seethed.

"Actually, I'm back to her." She turned to Robin, who was looking very frustrated as she held her left hand in her right.

"Wakarimashte." The Brutai user said under her breath. "I will be the winner of this battle!" She yelled down to them. "I know your Limit!" Robin's eyes got very, very wide then. She stood there sweating, and scared, her body shaking. "Anything that happens to the hands out here also happens to your hand. Am I wrong?"

Robin blew out a sigh of relief. "Shiegi, you're not wrong, demo you have not discovered my 'Limit', You have underestimated me, and that is a mistake!"

**Well, what do you think? Tell me please! Sorry for taking so long to update! All of you who stuck with me now get cookies! Oi, oi Luffy! Sanji made those super special macadamia nut chocolate chip cookies for the loyal viewers! KYAA! You get a whack! Any way, thanks again for reading! Oh and review, review, review!!**

**LGE**

P.s. visit my profile please!


	5. Hana Hana vs Brutai Brutai pt 2

**Hi guys, I feel super bad about not updating for so long, so I am determined to update this really fast! This chap also goes out to irenia, I promise this one will be thought out very well, I will embarrass myself, by adding all the kicks and punches, so it turns out better, but everyone knows I'm a martial arts dork! Teehee, I actually don't care that much, I think it's kinda awesome. This chapter also goes out to my first official reviewer! Rexan, you rock!!**

**Who will be Victorious?!**

**Hana Hana vs. Brutai Brutai Pt. 2**

"Underestimated you?" She let out a laugh like a happy child watching a clown fall off a unicycle. "Don't make me laugh, there's nothing to underestimate!" She yelled tauntingly.

"You are quick to conclusions, that is a serious mistake!"Robin yelled. She was in fighting mode, and was not about to let that mesuinu destroy her concentration.

"We'll have to wait and see wont we?" The girl smirked, bored of the conversation, and waiting for the action! "Let's just get this over with."

She spread her stance and was quickly in a Praying Mantis Lotus style stance, her right hand above and behind her head, the left strait in front of her in Gentle Palm. Her feet stood on the air as if it were solid, her right foot far away from Robin, the left one far in front so she was at a side ways angle, her knees were bent low in preparation.

"You are no match for _my_ skill." She said with confidence.

"We shall see." Robin replied coolly.

"Fine." She said simply.

Her movements were like lightning, fluid, swift, and so fast it only lasted a second. She was right in front of robin in a matter of seconds.

"I will win." She whispered.

Robin gasped as she felt a blow to the gut. She bent over and coughed up blood.

"You are weak. Hardly worth my time." She said coldly.

"This...is...not...over...yet!" Robin said between gasps.

"ROBIN!!" She turned to look at Luffy who was fuming.

"Luffy...don't," she took a deep breath and stood. "I can handle it.," she said with certainty

Robin turned to her opponent and looked her in the eye.

"I will defeat you." she stood strong. "I will protect my nakama!" she yelled.

"Robin!" Chopper cried, tears in his eyes,

"Geez, you act like I want to kill the raccoon." Said the Brutai user with an eye role.

"If you hurt him." Robin warned.

"You'll what? You can barely fight! Give up."

Robin had had enough. She crossed her arms in her personal battle stance. "_Doscientas_ _Flore_"

Arms. They were everywhere in the immediate area of the girl, they surrounded her, suffocated her. She was in a cocoon of arms, they choked her and the pressure of their closeness bruised her. She struggled to no avail.The arms began to crush her, her ribs started to ache. She would have to use _that_ attack.

Robin could feel herself in power, could feel herself winning. This feeling was strong until she felt a horrifying pain in her arms. She felt them go numb, then she felt them begin to crack. What was this attack? She was forced to revoke her attack as she felt her arms bend in an unnatural placement.

"AHH!" She let out a scream.

"I should have warned you, that power of yours is the exact wrong power to have against me. You see, your power is an extention of your body, and the extentions are just that, extentions are part of you. In short, if I brake an extention, I brake the real thing!"

"But, how? How can you control my arms without being able to breathe let alone move?"

"I control the elements, your body is 90% water." She replied simply. "In other words, I am your match."

"N-no, I can still beat you!"

"ROBIN!!" The girls turned to see Luffy. "Don't! It's true, she is your match, right now you can not beat your oppsite."

Robin looked furious and hurt. "How can you say that?" She asked with a shakey voice. "We always belive in each other, we're nakama!"

"Still, as much as I hate to say it, I will not risk my nakama when I know the chances."

"Luffy.." She trailed off cotemplating his words. "Alright." She gave a sad sigh.

She backed away toward her nakama. She eyed the short girl with couscion.

"Don't worry, I don't fight dirty, you gave up, I wont hurt you."

"We have not given up! I'll kick your ass myself if I have to!" Luffy roared.

"Bring it on!" She yelled back.

**And so ends this chapter. Sorry it's so short. Tell me what you think please =). Also as a favor that I am asking of all my readers, could you please vote on my pole? pretty please? And if you vote on six, please tell me which pairings and topic you would like!**


	6. Battle of Champions

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated, my bad. I have been focusing a lot on my other stories, and one particular story that I just wrote, that gets a lot of feedback very quickly, so I feel kinda more obligated. I am sorry, that is no excuse. I will update more from now on. Anyway, on with the story.**

Gomu Gomu vs. Brutai Brutai

The Battle of Champions

"You want to fight me?" She said angrily, eyes closed. "**Come and get me**!" She yelled in the same way Luffy had on the Island of Women. The whole crew crashed down from the impact of her Haki.

Luffy, did not falter however, and barely registered it as anything but a yell.

The battle commenced after that, as Luffy took his stance.

"**Gear Second." **He said as his skin began to glow.

She was in horse stance, her features firm and secure, especially considering she was still in the air.

"Are you ready?" She asked with a smirk, taunting him. He didn't flinch, his face stayed in it's hard, serious look.

"Come on." He said.

With that she flew quick as a flash through the air towards him. She was in an almost diving position, but it was more like a running position with straight legs.

Luffy began his attacks. **"Jet Gatling!"** He yelled as he began to throw his fists wildly at her. She dodged easily as each fist flew by her swift form. As she grew closer, she began to lift her arms, even against the pressure her speed was creating. Ever so slowly, the ground began to rumble.

Luffy was taken aback when the ground beneath him began to shoot out in spikes. Luckily, she wasn't the only one with speed. Pushing his body off a quickly moving spike, Luffy flew incredibly high into the air, his hot body moving even faster than usual.

Turning swiftly in the air, Luffy was ready with a response to the Brutai users attack. Since he was in the air already, it was no surprise when he shouted:

"**Jet Fireworks!" **

Luffy's movements were fast as lightning, but that wasn't fast enough to beat _this_ enemy. It _was_ fast enough to knock her left shoulder, throwing her off balance. Strangely, this seemed to effect her a lot, as she comically fell suddenly to the ground.

Everyone sweat dropped, except Luffy who had just landed on the ground, and now had a look of surprise and slight anger on his face.

"That's it!" He yelled. He spluttered like a fish out of water.

"No, of course that's not it, teme!" She yelled back, equal anger on her face. "I just fell! I'm fine! I can still kick your sorry ass! BAKA!" She yelled making a face at him that was both, taunting, and amusing.

They both got into their battle stances again, both looking even angrier then before. Luffy started up his **Gear Second.** She got into a Falling Lotus Blossom fighting stance, palms out, thumbs back, and legs wide and side standing.

That's when the battle _really_ began.

Luffy watched her carefully as she began to swiftly circle him. She began to pick up speed, and before long, she was zooming so fast, only Luffy could see her. As she sped up, he noticed her starting to run on what looked like brown waves, that's when his eyes widened. She was riding on uplifted sand, and she wasn't slowing down.

As her speed increased, Luffy had to figure out what to do. He had a sudden flash back to another opponent he had faced who used sand. Thoughts of his fights with Crocodile rang in his head like sirens. Water makes sand hard! Unfortunately, he realized a second later, she controls water too. The only thing she couldn't control seemed to be him.

Of course! He slapped himself for not realizing it sooner. She can't control rubber! What else could she not control. He thought as quickly as he could while still focusing on her movement. He thought long and hard, and all he could come up with, were rubber, and string. He couldn't figure out any way to combine the two!

He thought harder about her power. Elements. What was the definition of an element? Something that can't be broken down any more than it is. Meaning...He couldn't figure it out! What could she not control! The string had been made of a bendy metal. Metal was still earth right? So why couldn't she control it? Suddenly it hit him in the face. A big bunch of sand that is.

Luffy went flying with the force of the sand fist. Mere seconds before the blow, he had realized it had been the small amount of plastic in the string.

"USSOP!"

Ussop looked up in surprise from where he was watching the ground.

"I need your help!" He pushed himself off the tree he would have hit, and flew even faster toward his nakama.

Ussop ducked in fear, and hid behind Nami, who promptly picked him up and threw him to the side, where Luffy was about to hit.

Pulling as much courage as he possibly could, Ussop stood and faced his Captain.

"H-hai!" He stood straight, temporary confidence coating him in the moment. "What ever you need." He gave a sure nod.

Luffy nodded back, the feeling of trust and friendship passing between them. "I need you to wrap me in the string, and shoot me with your sling shot."

Ussop looked confused, then realization dawned on him. He nodded once.

"Nami." Luffy turned to her. He looked so serious that she didn't question him at all. "I need you to make a distraction." She nodded once, and began to run to the South side of the beach, her weapon drawn.

Luffy turned back to Ussop who was already getting out the string. They went slightly to the North side, so as not to be seen. Hiding behind some bushes, they began to wrap.

"Oi! Where did that captain of yours go?" The Brutai user looked around from the sky, her eyes searching like a hawk's.

"I didn't go anywhere baka!" Luffy stepped out of the cover of the bushes, his body loosely wrapped in the wire.

"Hmm, I see you plan to fight me with the string, not a terrible choice." She acknowledged his smarts.

Luffy laughed a sneaky laugh. "A better one than you think." He grinned.

She gave him a curious look.

Suddenly, the sounds of thunder crashing, and rain pouring, had the girl in the sky turning to face Nami's attack. The huge thunder cloud looked ready to burst, it just got bigger and bigger. The Burtai user looked shocked, but only for a second.

"Lightning Tempo!"

The lightning shot out sporadically, but the girl in the sky had already moved out of the way, towards the North side.

The Brutai user looked angered at the sneak attack.

She began to yell down at Nami. "You attacked me while I was talking to your captain! That's both low, and stupid, considering you know I'm to fast for that attack." By the end of her little rant, her voice had changed from anger to indifference.

"**Gear Second."**

"Nani?" The Brutai user turned swiftly, only to see Luffy being shot like a bullet way too quickly.

It was so sudden, no one registered it for a minute. But when thy did, they were all in a craze. How could it be? What had gone wrong? It had looked so perfect!

But despite all those things, the outcome was not what they had expected. For, lying before them, on the ground, with blood spilling from an oddity shaped wound, was...

**Sorry it's so short, and I know it's cheesy, but trust me, you will be surprised! I'm also sorry for the lack of length...Oh well, at least I'm updating!**


	7. Woah

**Shit! Did you know that I have 10 stories? Well I do, and that's why this took me forever! I keep forgetting that I have stories! I even plan all my my stories out, but then I forget...I am only remembering to update right now, because I was looking at my documents, and counting off the stories, when I realized that this didn't have a document! So here you are, sorry for the wait...And thanks so much for all the feedback!**

**Chapter 7: Whoa.**

"CHOPPER!" Nami screamed. She ran to the small creatures side, tears streaming her eyes.

* * *

**_Recap!_**

_"**Gear Second."**_

_"Nani?" The Brutai user turned swiftly, only to see Luffy being shot like a bullet way too quickly._

_It was so sudden, no one registered it for a minute. But when they did, they were all in a craze. How could it be? What had gone wrong? It had looked so perfect!_

_But despite all those things, the outcome was not what they had expected. For, lying before them, on the ground, with blood spilling from an oddly shaped wound, was..._

* * *

"W-what happened?" Ussop spluttered.

"He-he jumped from the tree. I-I didn't see him...quick enough." Luffy looked down cast.

"IIE!" They swiftly turned, remembering the main problem at hand. "He-he was supposed to help me! He can't be dead! Someone help him! He's the doctor, but surly one of you knows something!" She began to stumble over the sand in her rush to reach Chopper's body. He appeared lifeless to everyone.

Then they realized she was stumbling. She wasn't using any powers, she was too freaked out to ride an element!

Luffy's eyes turned dark. She had no right! This was her fault! He let out a scream that resonated in everyone, as he ran at full speed at the evil bitch who had caused this, his arm pulled back, and flying behind him.

WHAM!

Contact. Sweet sounding contact. The punch hit her straight in the face, and sent her flying twenty feet at least! In the air she didn't try to do anything, didn't try to stop her fall, she didn't even try to land better. She landed head first into the rocky cliffs that over shadowed the beach. A lot of the cliff broke and crumpled down on her, but she didn't move.

_I deserve it_. She thought sadly. Fortunately, or unfortunately as she thought it, her powers didn't think she deserved it, and the rocks never touched her. Slowly, almost on instinct, she rose from the ground, her element air pushing her to her feet. She didn't want to fight any more, and she certainly didn't want to see the poor creature's body, but still, she walked. Slowly, uncertainly, as if it were her first steps, she moved toward the group of sad nakama. She whimpered.

"Stay away!" Nami yelled. Furry over took her as she stood protectively in front of Chopper's worn out body.

"Please, step aside." The girl whispered.

"Mate Kudasi!" Robin also stood before Nami and Chopper.

"Please." The girl said again.

"Stay back damn it!" Sanji roared.

"Please just-just let me-"

"No." Zoro stood in the way.

"I only wa-"

"G-go away!" Ussop stood shakily, and crossed his fingers as if to ban her.

"I don- I mean I ju-"

"Oi step off." Franky added, putting his arms up as a shield.

"Please, just, move aside!" She cried. Finally she came face to face with Luffy who stood before all of them, arms crossed feet planted: a protective stance he constantly donned. "Please move aside." She whispered when her face was right next to his ear. He didn't hesitate, he simply pulled his fist back and punched her in the gut.

She didn't go flying. She simply absorbed the impact. He pulled his fist back again and she collapsed to her knees. She coughed up blood, but still crawled toward the fallen body of Chopper. That did it.

"Gomu-Gomu-no!" He began. "Sta-" She had to. Lifting herself to her knees again, she held her hands high above her. Everyone froze. Except her, she shook, she shook badly, and coughed up more blood. She didn't have much time. Slowly, so slowly, painfully slowly, she managed to reach the body. Laying her head on his chest, she wanted to collapse._ Not yet,_ she told herself_, just a little more time._

_Badump. Badump._

_Yokata._ Out loud she sighed. "Please." It came out mangled and weak. "Take him to the villagers." She took a deep breath. "Take him to Oaki." And with that she fell beside the seemingly dead reindeer, a small smile on her face.

* * *

"What do you think we should do?" Zoro asked. It was a legitimate question, but it earned him a glare from his captain. "Sumimasen Daicho, but we need to figure out what to do with her, and what to do with...Chopper." He added shakily.

"We should go to her village, maybe there's a doctor there, she did tell us to take him there. Besides if we bring her I'm sure there will be a reward, I've no doubt she's a criminal." Nami suggested logically.

Luffy took in a shaky breath. "Mn." He nodded. turned to Robin. "Carry them please." He managed the words, but his voice was strained. Looking down at the body of his nakama so badly wounded, he felt like a failure.

They walked over the rocky cliffs. When they had made it over the cliffs, they realized they must still have a ways to go, because there was a lot of vinyl forest all around them. "That must hide the village from unwanted visitors." Nami observed.

"Well, we better get a move on, or we wont find it soon enough." Zoro's words hung ominously in the air as they began to search for the village. They moved as stealthily as possible through the trees, praying they didn't meet any more enemies.

"How are we supposed to find it? We need a doctor now." Nami cried.

"I think I found it." Ussop gasped. Everyone immediately followed the sound of his voice and opened their eyes wide when they saw the village.

"Yep, I'd say that's a safe assessment." Sanji gulped.

* * *

**It's not as long as I would have liked, but I think this is a good ending point...Please review!**


End file.
